


Tumblr Drabbles

by Adictedtobadguys56



Category: Akame ga Kill!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dead Allison, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Multiple Couples, Multiples Fics, Murder, Other, Post-The Death Cure, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, au where laura is alive, bed wetting, each chapter is a different couple and different fic, harry and draco are humans, mentions of dead characters suicide, non hogwarts au, not very graphic murder, oh look a funneral, spoilers for season 5 teen wolf, talks about how characters died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix of all my tumblr drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Does He Know? |Chris Argent and Laura Hale|

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts -> http://fan-girl-it-up.tumblr.com/ask

**Prompt:** "Does he know about the baby?" Peter to Laura about Chris ;)

 

Laura had been careful. She had done her best to mask the scent on her, but it was inevitable. She was tired, sick, and lethargic. She reeked of the changes in her hormones.

 

"Does he know about the baby?" Peter asked, one night after one of the stupid pack meetings in Derek’s loft. The two were alone, which was the perfect opportunity for Peter. Peter was privet and spent his life working in the shadows.

 

“No,” Laura responded. “But he will,” She said, before pushing herself off the couch. She squared up to him as a reminder that she was not afraid of who he was. She knew him and knew that he wouldn’t hurt her, not like this.

 

“And you think he’s just going to accept that? You think he’s going to accept the fact that he’s having another child just like that? No, he’s still in mourning,” Peter said, stalking around his niece. Laura followed him with her eyes, no one should ever turn their back on Peter Hale.

 

“It’s been a year, if he didn’t want this then –“

 

“He should have been more careful,” Peter finished standing to the left of Laura. “Are you sure he wanted this, and not you? You’re getting old Laura and soon you won’t be at your peak for having children. It already takes a toll on your body but as you grow older it’s harder. You may be stronger than a human, but even at fifty you won’t be able to carry a child,” He explained with a smirk.

 

Laura growled glaring at her uncle. “He is going to want this,” She said firmly before feeling that rush of emotions that only came with pregnancy. “He has to want it,” She added.

 

“And if he doesn’t?”

 

“Then I don’t need him.”


	2. Death Fic to Selfie by The Chainsmokers |Stissac|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac meet in not so nice circumstance

**Prompt:**  Death Fic to Selfie by The Chainsmokers

 

The club was jumping. The electric vibe was moving through every person. Boys and girls snapped selfies left and right, but none of that stopped Isaac. His eyes were focused as he moved along the floor stalking after his prey.

Tonight’s target was Stiles Stilinski, son of the Sheriff and emissary to the McCall Pack. Being from the Hale Pack the two were sworn enemies and when Peter Hale said for you to go kill someone you did it. It was a your life or theirs situation and no one ever told Peter no.

Isaac stopped against the wall next to Stiles, his arms wrapping around Stiles waist as he leaned in and licked his ear lobe.

“Shit,” Stiles groaned attempting to turn around, but Isaac held tight.

“Come with me,” He whispered roughly into Stiles ear as he started to guide him out. Stiles hardly put up a fight, maybe it was because he was drunk, or maybe it was because Isaac had spiked his drink with wolfsbane. This would keep Scott from biting him to save him.

“Where are we going?” Stiles asked as they exited the club and Isaac made a beeline for an alley.

“Were going back here to fuck of course,” He whispered as he lead him into the alley. Stiles didn’t seem to protest, because now he was busy attempting to grind into Isaac, who wasn’t really having it. HIs body pressing Stiles into the brick wall hard as he reached around to grab his chin.

**  
**“Goodnight Stilinski,” He cooed as he easily snapped the humans neck. And that was it, he made his way back into the club and found his friends who easily embraced him, wrapping their arms around him and grinding against him, helping him blend in with the crowd once again.


	3. Hometown Glory and Leauge Of Legends |Sciles|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles suffer the pains of college.

**Prompt:** Hometown Glory by Adele and Leauge Of Legends

 

College had been the defining moment of Scott’s life. It had showed him who he was suppose to be. He was suppose to be the greatest leader that there ever was. He was suppose to be the world's best true alpha, and that meant without Stiles. Stiles was holding him back, and he had long ago realized that.

The two went their separate ways as Scott started to slink further and further into lone wolf status. They stopped visiting each other when they were home. They didn’t call, text, skype or play League anymore. They just ignored each other's existence because Scott had made the worst mistake of his life. He let his pack die.

Each of them at the hands of Peter Hale. First it was Malia who died trying to protect Stiles, next it was Lydia who had her throat ripped out so Peter could no longer hear her scream. Then came Braeden and Derek who died back to back holding each other’s hands. Kira was last and that’s what sent Scott over the edge. He killed Peter, then and there and watched as the last shred of his humanity vanished.

Stiles watch it too. He watched as the bodies piled up weighing Scott down. Death was always hard, but not like it was for Scott. He had never seen anyone die until Allison and that was his fault as well as Scott’s. He felt hopeless, the weak human who had been at the root of most of the problems because Peter wanted to turn him. He couldn’t even look at Scott anymore because it was just so hard. So they didn’t call, text, skype or play league because it was just too hard. They couldn’t face their failures in each other.

Stiles had started to slink into a deep pattern of depression, his body being shifted from one location to the other. He ended up in France with Isaac and England with Jackson, but always returned home to the graves of his friends. It was like an endless cycle where he came back to his hometown to watch his joy crumble.

Scott felt the same way. Beacon Hills was a Beacon. It was a beacon of death. No one deserved to be here but like Stile he came back to see his failures. The two circling each other like pain and panic always did with death. The two of them were the cause of all this pain and suffering, yet they couldn’t reach out to each other for help because they saw failure in each other’s eyes.

When they weren’t home, they were safe from these thoughts. The world was their oyster, but back home in their hometown the world came crashing down on them. And even if they wanted to take comfort in each other, they were past that stage. There was no turning back now, they just had to suffer alone.


	4. Teenage Dream and Jamba Juice |Scallison|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott remembers Allison

**Prompt:** Teenage Dream by The Rescues and Jumba Juice

 

Scott has always been head over heels for Allison. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Through all the pain and suffering. the arrows to the arm, the bullets to the chest, Scott had taken it all in stride for her.

Scott could easily remember how Allison and him had gone on dates to the ice rink, bowling, jamba juice, that italian restaurant on 5th, he remembered it all. Each date was special from the outfit she wore, to the way she smiled. Everything about her was perfect and it kept Scott awake at night.

They were perfect together, the true american couple, a teenage dream love story. That’s what they were minus the hunting and the werewolves and all the supernatural they were the true Romeo and Juliet. Minus the death, or with it.

Allison’s body looked cold in the casket. Scott couldn’t hear her heart, all he could hear were the murmurs about how sad this must be for Scott and how sad this must be for Chris. Honestly he didn’t deserve their sympathy. His wife had tried to kill him and if that had never happened Allison might still be alive. Allison wouldn’t have ever gone crazy and tried to kill Boyd and Erica, Allison wouldn’t have ever broken up with Scott for real. Allison would still be here, but she wasn’t. She was gone.

Scott felt like he was a puzzle missing the very center piece. Without Allison he didn’t understand how to function anymore. Of course he had Stiles and his pack and Kira, they were kind of a thing, but she wasn’t Allison. She would never be Allison.

Scott let out a low sigh as he reached out touching her cheeks softly. She was just as cold as she looked. She was wearing that beautiful silver dress she had worn to homecoming when she first saw he was werewolf. It didn’t hold too many happy memories, except for the way her arms felt around his neck as they danced. That was nice, so was her smile that night.

“Scott, it’s um...it’s time for the service do you um…” Stiles struggled to find the words. “Do you wanna sit with me?” He asked, fidgeting in the background just out of Scott’s sight.

“Yeah,” He muttered, turning away from Allison’s body the tears blurring his vision.

“Yeah uh here,” Stiles said grabbing Scott and leading him to sit down before handing him a tissue. Scott nodded a thank you just as the service started.

**  
**If only they had run away, then this would never have happened, they could have been together forever.


	5. Poision & Wine and New York City |Stisaac|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Stiles find comfort in eachother

**Prompt:** Poision and Wine by The Civil Wars and New York

 

They shouldn’t be doing this. It’s beyond unprofessional, but they are doing it. Isaac had his lips attached to Stiles collarbone and his nail are digging into his flesh. Stiles is struggling to stifle that moan that is lodged deep in his throat. It’s everything he wants to give him, but he shouldn’t  He shouldn’t be allowed to give Isaac that satisfaction. Isaac knows that Stiles is with Lydia. Isaac know’s that he is with Allison, but apparently Isaac doesn’t care, because his mouth is hot against Stiles flesh and his touches are drunk with need.

It started in New York when they went to visit Lydia and Allison at Cambridge. It had started in the backroom of some little bar called Poison over what should have been a small glass of wine. But it became three shots and two glasses of wine, followed by desperate kissing in the bathroom before going back to the hotel and rolling between the sheets till each of them lost their buzz and Isaac left.

Stiles wishes that things didn’t have to end up like this. He wishes that they didn’t have to hide in the shadows, because shadows were dark and Stiles liked the light. He liked that cocky smirk that Isaac always had on his face, and he liked the way Isaac’s hair tried to flatten during sex from the sweat. It was always such an interesting sight to see when the lights came on, but it wasn’t the same as watching it happen.

Of course, they had to live in the shadows, because cheating is always a secret. Cheating is always frowned upon and it something you’re not suppose to do, but they do it anyways. They kiss in the the dark and fuck in the dark and moan each other's names with each exhale, and Stiles loves it. Stiles love the way Isaac feels in him, around him, with his lips pressed against him, it make Stiles drunk, and he want’s to resist, he want’s to say no, but he can't. He can’t say no because Stiles needed these types of touches.

Lydia is great, she’s amazing but the sex isn’t rough like it is with Isaac. It isn’t full of lust, want and need. It’s full of passion and love which love should be, love should be filled with passionate soft touches, but Stiles wants the bruises. Stiles wants to feel himself losing his humanity. He want’s Isaac but he can’t have him. He know’s he can’t have him, so he does things like this.

 **  
** He let’s Isaac come over, and they talk. They talk about college and his dad and how life sucks and they end up in Stiles bedroom. Of course his dad is never there to see it, so Stiles feels safe with his secret because no one will ever find out. They can take it to their graves if need be, but they probably won’t, because Stiles want to tell Scott. He need’s to tell Scott, but until then they will just kiss in the dark and hold each other’s names in their throats like a pill that is too hard to swallow.


	6. Western Elements to The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot |Sciles|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles remembers Scott after Scott has committed suicide.

**Prompt:** Western Elements and the song Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New

 

The last time Stiles saw Scott was at that stupid themed party Lydia had. Western, as Stiles distinctly remembered. Everyone had been there and Scott had looked amazing in his red and black pearl snap shirt, dark blue jeans that were just tight enough to make Scott’s ass stand out, and that black cowboy hat. Stiles had honestly never been turned on by a cowboy so much.

They had gone to Lydia’s parents bathroom and pressed each other up against the walls. Stiles did his best to keep quiet but Derek came by and banged on the door telling him to shut up. So Stiles just blew Scott. Of course that’s how Scott liked him, down on his knees blowing him like a pro. At least that what Stiles hoped Scott liked because that’s what Stiles liked. He liked being in control of Scott’s pleasure, and maybe he should have thought about that more often. Maybe Stiles should have thought of Scott more.

The thing with Malia had been a phase and now that she had run off with her mother he had turned tail and crawled back to Scott. Scott had forgiven him, said it was just a phase and was happy to have Stiles back. But he had been off.

Stiles should have been the one to see it. Scott wasn’t himself since the death of Allison. Maybe they should have talked more because then maybe Scott would have been last sad, maybe he wouldn’t have become the boy who blocked his own shot. A wolfsbane laced shot to the side of the face to be more precises.

Stiles had always thought he wasn’t the safe bet, but apparently it was Scott. Scott had been that ray of sunshine but now he looked like the most unsafe bet there ever was. In the suicide note, the one that he had addressed to exclusively Stiles, it said that hopefully as times goes on that Stiles would be able to forget the pain this had caused him, but Stiles wouldn’t be able to. He knew he wouldn’t be able to forget that smile, or the joy that was Scott McCall.

He’d never forget the night they had first kissed and Scott’s braces had gotten stuck to his lip. Stiles mom had to take them to the doctor and get them unlocked. It was embarrassing, but it was the essence of their relationship. They were both awkward but that didn’t stop them. They loved each other and now Stiles had no one to give that love to.


	7. Ethereal |Scissac|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac with some fluff

**Prompt:** Ethereal

 

Isaac sighed softly as he closed his eyes his head resting in Scott’s lap. Everything about the last three hours had been perfect. Isaac hesitated to say the whole day because most the day he had been locked away in the freezer, but his thoughts of Scott made his time pass.

Scott was the most ethereal being he had ever meet. That’s the only reason he remembered the word from that stupid word calendar Scott had given him because it fit Scott perfectly. Scott was the most perfect being in the world, he was too good for this earth and all Isaac wanted to do was stay with him. He wanted to stay right here in Scott’s lap with his fingers in his hair. He wanted to stay in his house and never go home, but this world wasn’t perfect, just Scott.

Isaac let out a low sigh as he shifted to lay on his back and look at Scott. Their eyes meet and Scott smiled that beautiful smile that he had. It made Isaac’s heart jump just looking at it.

“Do you feel better?”

“Huh? Oh yeah,” Isaac said rolling back onto his side, suddenly not wanting to talk to Scott. He didn’t want to be reminded of the fire his dad set to him in hopes of making the smoke rings fit the crime, any crime. His latest crime had been being too loud when he went to the bathroom last night. At this rate he wouldn’t make it to twenty five, because Isaac wasn’t going off to college like Scott and the rest of his friends. He didn’t have the money and it just wasn’t a possibility. He was stuck here with his dad.

“You can talk to me, you know?” Scott said, rolling Issac over onto his back again.

“I know,” Isaac said, not looking at Scott, because he was never going to tell him.

“Well, even if it’s something that sucks tell me, because I love you, and I want to help you if you’re not okay. Okay?” Scott asked. This made Isaac look at Scott, and even smile that rare smile he only showed to Scott.

“I love you to, babe,” Isaac said sitting up to kiss Scott. Even if it was a brief kiss it was a happy kiss. It was another happy moment to put in the back of his mind until he went home and had to spend another day or even night locked in that god forsaken freezer.


	8. Just Once |Sciles|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles want's what he can't have

**Prompt:** "Just once"

 

He’s handsome, devilishly handsome. He’s got a crooked jaw and muscles that give him a definite shape. He’s got a smile that could cure cancer, and the heart of an angel. He is perfect. Scott McCall is absolutely perfect.

 

He is a true alpha. He is the one everyone want’s to kill. He is the reason that everyone is who they are. But, that’s never stopped him. Scott tries, he tries so hard, day in and day out. Stiles just wishes he wouldn’t.

 

He wishes he could go over to Scott’s and make out with him like a normal couple. He wishes they didn’t have to talk about the rest of the pack, or college, or anything. He just wants to lay there and lazily kiss between lame episodes of Dinners Drive-Ins and Dives. He wants to get caught by Melissa and be embarrassed. He wants to be a normal teenager.

 

That’s not going to be today thought because today they have to go hunt down something supernatural. They have to protect Beacon Hills and it’s not fair to Stiles. He’s just a human there is nothing special about him, except for the fact that he’s dating Scott.

 

“Just once,” He mutters slamming the car door and grabbing his baseball bat.

 

“Just once I want to be normal.”


	9. But What Am I Suppose To Do |Sciles|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles confides in Scott about his recent murder. Spoilers for Season 5.

**Prompt:** "But what am I suppose to do?" Sciles

 

Stiles was shaking worse than he had ever shaken. It wasn’t like having a panic attack, not this was pure fear. It was the type of fear that lurked deep in his subconscious mind ever since the nogitsune had killed Allison.

 

He can still see it, the blood. It’s there on his hands. He can never tell whose it is because there were so many. He’s killed so many people, and his hands will never be clean again. He wants purity, but it will never come. Not even Scott who is the embodiment of an angel can save him.

 

“Scott, you’re not listening. I killed him. I killed him and now he’s gone!”

 

“Stiles, maybe, maybe it’s you know for the best?” Scott suggested. He wasn’t mad. He could never be mad at Stiles for something like that. Stiles hadn’t done it on purpose, he wasn’t a monster.

 

“But what am I supposed to do?” Stiles pleaded. “How am I supposed to live with myself? I can’t sleep without seeing Allison or the hospital staff, the desk assistant at the police station. Hell, sometimes I even see Coach. I almost killed Coach and he hasn’t done shit to deserve it. Okay maybe his homework philosophy is a little-“

 

“Stiles. Calm down. It’s okay. No one knows and were going to figure this out okay. You were trying to protect yourself, which is good. I can’t always be there. So I don’t think you need to worry about this,” Scott explained.

 

“No!” Stiles snapped. “I have to worry. I don’t want to kill anyone ever again. I killed Allison. I am the reason the love of your life is dead!” Stiles snapped, his words hanging in the air.

 

“No,” Scott finally said softly. “You’re here and that’s all that matters. Yeah losing Allison sucked but if it had been you, I’d have no one. You’re the thing I need in my life more than Allison or Kira. I need you more than I need anyone, so just stop, okay?”

 

Stiles stood there speechless, just tapping his fingers on his leg. He didn’t know what to say, what to do, or how to feel. He just knew that he was happy. He reached up quickly brushing a hand across his cheek as a hot tear strayed free.

 

“Yeah, okay fine,” He sniffed. Scott nodded, a soft smile on his lips as he wrapped his arms around Stiles.

 

“Don’t give up, because I’m not giving up on you.”

 


	10. I Almost Lost You |Mine x Sheele|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mine get's upset after a mission

**Prompt:** "I almost lost you" Mine x Sheele 

 

It was their first mission since Mine had crawled into Sheele’s bed and confessed her love. She could still remember that blank stare followed by Sheele’s blush. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been dating. No they had, for about a month, but in this line of work time was fleeting.

 

“Don’t ever do that again!” Mine snapped grabbing Sheele by her arms.

 

“I’m sorry,” Sheele said, looking down at her shorter girlfriend. “I didn’t mean to make you worry,” She apologized.

 

“I almost lost you? How can you be so calm about that?” Mine shrieked, shaking Sheele.

 

“Because if I had died at least you would have lived,” Sheele said pulling herself away from Mine so she could look at her seriously. “I will always protect you because I love you,” She said.

 

“You’re stupid,” Mine huffed before throwing her arms around Sheele and nuzzling into her.

 

“I’m sorry.”


	11. Don't Die |Tatsumi x Lubbock|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lubbock is worried about their next mission

**Prompt:** "If you die, i'm gonna kill you" Tatsumi x Lubbock 

 

It was always nerve wracking for Lubbock whenever the team split up. It was comforting to know he was going with Akame, but it still didn’t stop his worry. After all Lubbock was more of a defensive player, and he didn’t do well in groups. So, he was scared for his life. Everyone else seemed to have an imperial arms that could hold its own. Like Tatsumi. Hell, even before Tatsumi got his imperial arms he could hold his own, Lubbock couldn’t. But he always tried his hardest.

 

This was where they split. Him and Akame went to the left and Tatsumi went to the right all alone. With everyone else busy Tatsumi was on his own and it worried him. Because if Tatsumi wasn’t there he’d be alone. He wouldn’t have anyone to bond with the way he did with Tatsumi.

 

“Tatsumi,” Lubbock said, slinging his arm over the brunette’s shoulder.

 

“Huh? What is it Lubbock?” He asked.

 

“If you die, I’m gonna kill you.” He said, looking him in the eyes. He tried his best to use a serious tone, but nothing he ever said was taken that way.

 

“Same to you. Let’s both promise to come back alive,” Tatsumi said, holding out his hand to Lubbock. For a moment Lubbock hesitated because if Tatsumi did die then this would be his last memory of him.

 

“Deal,” He finally said grabbing Tatsumi’s hand and shaking it.


	12. Don't Say That | Drarry |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have a fight.

**Prompt:** "Don't say that. Not now." Draco x Harry (Drarry)

 

The words had left Harry’s mouth before he could stop them. He was angry, but that wasn’t unusual. Apparently it was a side effect of being the only person in the world who could kill Voldemort, or maybe it was a side effect of loving Malfoy. Harry could never decide what made him madder.

 

“Potter,” Draco snarled, His lips raising as he squared up to Harry. If the brunette was looking for a fight then Draco would give him one. He got it, Harry was stressed, but he wasn’t about to let that stand in the way.

 

“What Malfoy?” Harry asked throwing his hands up.

 

“I don’t think _you_ of all people are qualified to dictate my life choices,” He said, coldly. Draco wasn’t one for brutal confrontation because it wasn’t in his nature.

 

“Don’t say _that_. Not now,” Harry almost whined. His fist balled at his sides. He was well aware that Draco discredited his discussion making because he had been raised by muggles, but that was not something that had to be brought up in every fight.

 

“Well, when you grow up with my father, then you can tell me how, in Merlin’s name, I was supposed to say no!” Draco exclaimed his voice rising out of that cold deadly tone.

 

“Easy you just say no!” Harry yelled back, his eyes glancing back down to the moving dark mark. It’s like the thing was alive.

 

“Look, Harry,” Draco started, his tone cooling. He knew that if he didn’t calm down then Harry never would. Harry was brash and irrational, and he needed Draco to help him work through things like this.

 

“Think of it as having a man on the inside,” Draco said softly.

 

“But he’ll kill you if he ever finds out,” Harry said, looking up at Draco.

 

“Then we have to be better at this than him,” Draco said reaching out and taking Harry’s hand. “I can do this, Severus will be there if I need him.” He added.

 

Harry visibly cringed at the name, but he didn’t question it anymore. Of course he hated him but he was aligned with the Malfoy family so it was best for Draco to use him while he could.

 

“Fine, but you have to promise me you’ll stay safe,” Harry said giving Draco’s hand a squeeze.

 

“I’ll be safe,” Draco said stepping closer and leaning in to place a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. “I swear,” He whispered.


	13. I'm glad you made it | Thominho |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas reflects on his past and how Minho helped him.

**Prompt:** "I'm so glad you made it." Thomas x Minho (Thominho)

 

The sun was warm against Thomas bare chest as he lay with his head resting in Minho’s lap. The green grass felt soft against his skin and Minho’s hands were trying to lull him to sleep as he play with his hair. Everything about Paradise was just as the word described. It was perfect. There was plenty of food to eat, water to drink, nothing was trying to kill them, and everyone had found peace.

 

A cemetery had been erected not too far from their camp with graves for everyone they had lost along the way, both group A and B. There were a lot of graves but it no longer bothered Thomas. He had come to accept their fate and had does his best moving on.

 

Minho had always been there to help him in that process. He had stuck around through the nightmares that Thomas had about the Maze and the Scorch. He had stuck around when Thomas could barely get up to help work on making a camp. He hadn’t questioned his choices, and had done his best to give him support. And when Thomas needed his touch Minho gave in. He would kiss and hold Thomas reminding him that he was safe and that their friends were in a better place. It was all Thomas could ever had hoped for.

 

“I’m so glad you made it,” Thomas muttered, only half conscious.

 

“Yeah, I’m glad I made it too,” Minho said with a grin. Thomas chuckled before letting his eyes drift closed. Maybe a nap would do him some good.


	14. Holiday | Drarry |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go on Holiday and camp under the stars.

**Prompt:** Holiday Draco x Harry (Drarry)

 

There was nothing more beautiful than camping under the stars unless your name was Harry Potter. In that case the most beautiful thing in your life was your boyfriend by the name of Draco Malfoy. The two had met in art school when Draco started modeling nude for Harry’s art class. Of course Harry really shouldn’t have mingled with the incredibly privileged rich boy, but he did.

 

The two had clicked better than Harry had ever expected. Draco, went on to be a politician while Harry went on to be an artist who used Draco as his subject for most of his art, like tonight. Tonight Harry had laid out a red and black plaid blanket for them to lay and look at the stars together, but Draco wasn’t having any of it. He had lost his shirt, and his pants and was laying there in just his emerald green boxers eating grapes. Of course, Harry wasn’t about to pass up this opportunity.

 

“Next time we go on holiday, I pick,” Draco said, doing his best to eat and talk without moving.

 

“I think this is fun,” Harry admitted.

 

“That’s because you’re poor, Potter,” Draco said biting into a grape roughly.

 

“Was poor,” Harry corrected. Draco rolled his eyes and popped another grape into his mouth. Harry smiled at the action. “It’s okay, just one more day then back to work for you,” Harry said setting down his pencil and turning his sketch pad towards Draco. The blonde squinted to see the drawing.

 

“Lovely, now come here, you said we could look at the stars together,” Draco said flopping onto his back and waiting for Harry to lay with him. Harry didn’t protest he moved to lay next to Draco intertwining their fingers with a smile.

 

“I see you,” Harry said after only a few seconds pointing at the constellation Draco was named after.

 

“And I see you,” Draco said rolling to his side and pressing his lips to Harry’s. A smile grew on Harry’s lips as he pulled Draco to lay on top of him. This is exactly how he wanted to spend his night under the stars.


	15. Lies | Steter |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Peter have a fight

**Prompt:** Do you have any more lies? Stiles x Peter (Steter)

 

“Damn it Peter!” Stiles yelled slamming his hand against the counter. The sound echoed through Peter’s apartment ringing in both their ears.  

 

“Careful you’ll dent my counters,” Peter growled. He was mad, no pissed. It wasn’t like Stiles to pry into his business, especially when it had nothing to do to him.

 

“I don’t care! I’ll dent your counters all I want, so get over it,” Stiles snarked moving away from the kitchen and into the living room. Peter didn’t follow, he didn’t want to give Stiles the satisfaction. If it came to it, he didn’t need Stiles.

 

“Are you done?” Peter asked. Stiles didn’t answer right away he was thinking. It seemed like everything he knew about Peter was a lie. He should have been more prepared for this, after all it was Peter.

 

“Do you have any more lie?” He asked, slowly. The words dropped heavily from his lips but Peter felt no weight.

 

“What I do without you, is none of your business. I’m allowed to leave when I want, I am an adult Stiles,” Peter said coldly.

 

Stiles shook his head standing up. His hands twitched at his side as he looked at Peter. There was a lot of space between them and that’s how Stiles felt. He felt like he was so far away from Peter and it was infuriating.

 

“Then I can’t do this. I can’t be with you if I can’t trust you,” Stiles said throwing his hands up and walking back into the kitchen to grab his keys.

 

“Fine,” Peter said watching Stiles snatch up his keys and walk to the exit.

 

“You know, I thought things were going good. But of course nothing can ever go good for me, thanks for that reminder Peter. Rot in hell.”


	16. Pencil You In | Minewt |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt get's the gut's to ask out his boss.

**Prompt:** “Perhaps you’ll take me out one day - or do I have to make an appointment?” Minho x Newt (Minewt)

 

The office was busy, but that was nothing unusual for Newt. He had learned that Tuesdays were the worst because that was the day his Boss set up all his lunch appointments. So really all Minho had to do on Tuesdays was go eat with clients and business partners. It was good, or so Newt thought, that he was giving himself a break day. Minho had a tendency to overwork himself and Newt had seen and felt, the repercussions of that. Not that Newt was particularly angry about it.

 

Whenever Minho got too stressed and needed that release he’d turn to Newt. Sometimes it came in the form of asking him to go out with him while he drank, so he could get sloshed. Sometimes it came in the form of pulling Newt up onto his desk and bending him over. Those times, in particular, were Newt’s favorite because Minho was hot. He was too muscular to be a CEO of a company like this and much too young. Yet, Newt wasn’t complaining.

 

“Mr. Isaac’s can you come in here,” Minho’s voice came out over the speaker. Newt paused what he was doing, set down the pen he had been chewing as he daydreamed about his boss and went into his office.

 

“Do-“

 

“Yes.” Newt shut the door and walked over to the desk. She stood in front of Minho’s desk watching him finish up whatever it was that he was typing.

 

“Do I have any more appointment’s today?” He asked, finally looking up from the computer.

 

“I mean if you wanted to take me out you could,” Newt teased, a half smirk growing on his lips.

 

“That’s not very professional of you Mr. Isaacs,” Minho said with a slight scowl, but Newt could tell he was teasing. When Minho got upset his voice lowered and he crossed his insanely muscular arms across his chest. Now, he was just lounging back in his black leather chair.

 

“Neither was last Thursday," He said with a smiled. Minho chuckled before sitting up.

 

“I take it I have no other appointment’s today then,” He said before turning back to his computer. “If that’s the case you can go,” Minho said, waving his hand in dismissal.

 

Newt didn’t press his luck, he turned and made his way to the door that usually separated them. He paused before opening it and turned back to Minho.

 

“You know, perhaps one day you’ll take me out – or do I have to make an appointment?” He asked, heart pounding in his chest. Minho looked up from his computer and smiled.

 

“Do you want to make an appointment for Friday night at say seven?” He asked.

 

“Sound’s great,” Newt said. Minho nodded.

 

“On your way out make sure you tell my assistant to pencil you in.”


	17. I Think I Love You | Sciles |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott need's to talk to Stiles and the best place to do that is in the Jack in the Box parking lot.

**Prompt:** "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" Scott x Stiles ( Sciles)

 

The only real time Scott could talk to Stiles without the fear of anyone else hearing was when they went to get fast food and ate in the jeep. So, here they sat munching on Jack in the Box talking. Well Scott, for once in his life, was doing all the talking.

 

“I don’t know what it is, but I just don’t think the chemistry is there anymore. You know what I mean?” Scott finally asked.

 

“Well, I mean being single for the last sixteen years of my life doesn’t make me an expert, but I can hypothetically relate. What do you think is causing it? I thought Allison was your one true love,” Stiles mocked reaching into Scott’s lap and taking a handful of his curly fries.

 

“Hey! I was going to eat that,” Scott exclaimed watching Stiles stuff the fries into his mouth. For a second he was regretting his entire decision. There was no way on the face of this earth that he was in love with that.

 

Okay, maybe there was. Maybe Scott really secretly liked the way Stiles didn’t care what Scott thought about him. Maybe he liked the way they could just be so natural around each other. He liked his jokes, taste in movies (minus star wars), and he loved just being with him. Whenever they were together he felt calm and happy, and not just normal happy. It was the kind of happiness that radiates through your whole body and wraps you in the warmth of sunlight. That’s the type of happiness he got from Stiles. Not to mention he couldn’t get middle school out of his head when they swore an oath to each other. They would teach the other how to kiss then never speak of it again. But, hey they never said you couldn’t think about it ever again.

 

“Well, Scotty, you snooze you lose. Especially when it comes to curly fries,” Stiles muttered around his mouth full of fries.

 

“Look, I’m trying to get advice. What should I do about Allison?” Scott asked. Stiles swallowed his fires and took a sip of Dr. Pepper before looking at Scott with a serious face.

 

“Do you think you like someone else instead?” He asked.

 

“Yeah,” Scott admitted, looking at Stiles.

 

“Who? Is it Lydia, because I thought we were under an agreement you wouldn’t chase her, because you know you’re way hotter than I am, and I am not equipped to fight that fight. So, if it is Lydia can-“

 

“Stiles stop,” Scott said quickly covering Stiles' mouth. “It’s you okay,” Scott admitted. “It’s you. I think I’m in love with you, Stiles.”

 

Stiles muttered something, but it was muffled by Scott’s hand. Slowly Scott drew his hand away from Stiles trying to read his the shocked emotion. Stiles had many different faces that he made and about thirty of them portrayed shock.

 

“Is it true Scotty?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yeah. It’s true.”

 

“Well I- I’m not sure what to say. I mean yeah I’ve thought about it, and about our kiss and how you’re the only person I’ve ever kissed, and maybe I thought about other things, but that’s because well no one’s ever touched me either, but I’ve-“

 

Scott leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stiles quickly shutting him up. He didn’t feel scared or nervous like he thought he would. No. He felt excited, and confident because Stiles had thought about it too.

 

It only took Stiles 3.5 seconds to kiss back, his arms looping awkwardly around Scott’s neck as he tried to reposition himself. So making out in the jeep, not a good idea, they were both a little too big for it, but for a first kiss since practice it was a pretty good one. The two broke away, lips sloppy with spit.

 

“So um? Do you, like, want to maybe date?” Scott asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s good. That’s something I could do,” Stiles said nothing his head as he reached for a napkin. “But um maybe less spit next time?” He suggested.

 

“Yeah, less spit.”


	18. Call Me Sir | Minewt |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho is the Boss. Newt is the secretary. They like to have sex. Same universe as ch 16.

**Prompt:** Boss Minho and Secretary Newt having sex! (Minho x Newt aka Minewt)

 

“Mr. Isaac’s please get in here,” Minho called over the intercom.  Newt paused what he was doing to glance at the door before getting up. He walked into the office and closed the door. He knew that tone very well, and it didn’t surprise him. He had figured things would boil over sooner or later, and now was a good time.

 

“Yes, sir?” Newt asked, walking closer to the desk. Minho looked up from the papers that he has been piled on his desk throughout the morning.

 

“I’ve been thinking about you lately,” Minho said, before relaxing back into his chair. He pushed it back so Newt had a chance to slip between his legs and the desk.

 

“Yeah?” Newt asked, perching on the edge of the desk and looking down at Minho.

 

“Yeah. I was wondering if you were going to help me out here,” He said leaning forward a little. Newt smirked before slipping down off the desk. He quickly straddled his boss and leaned forward to kiss him, his hips rutting against Minho’s as they kissed. The kiss was quick and desperate. Minho and Newt’s teeth mashed against each other’s as the struggled to bite and pull at the others lip. Moans and groans erupted from their throats as they rocked their hips growing harder with each thrust.

 

“God Boss,” Newt groaned as Minho reached out to grab Newt’s ass.

 

“I love hearing you call me boss,” Minho growled into Newt’s mouth as his teeth connected with the soft flesh of Newt’s bottom lip. An elicit moan erupted from Newt’s lungs as he started to unbutton Minho’s shirt.

 

“I want to see you shirtless boss,” Newt purred as he got off of Minho’s lap. Minho didn’t protest, he ripped off his tie and set it on his desk so he could reach it later if need be. He then started to unbutton his shirt watching Newt do the same.

 

“Shit, Isaac’s those bite marks are still there,” Minho said standing up and pushing Newt’s shirt off his chest as he leaned in licking along each of the bite marks he had left on Newt’s pure white skin last week.

 

“Yeah, I told you I bruise easy,” Newt remarked tossing his shirt to the floor and hopping back up on the desk. Minho settled between his legs as he started to pinch and twist Newt’s nipples.

 

“Fuck,” Newt groaned rocking his hips into Minho’s chest. Minho’s free hand held Newt still as he gave Newt’s other nipple the same attention.

 

“Boss, I-“

 

“Shut up. Don’t speak unless I ask you to. Also, call me Sir,” Minho said before sucking a dark purple hickie into Newt’s skin. Another moan escaped Newt’s lips as he desperately tried to thrust against Minho for friction. Minho’s hands pressed hard against Newt’s thigh as he held him still his mouth moving up to Newt’s lips to capture them.

 

Once Newt was still and focused on the kiss Minho slipped his hand under Newt’s boxers and gave hic cock a rough, firm, tug. Newt let out a loud groan with Minho ate hungrily. He loved the way Newt moaned and loved feeling him moan into his mouth even more. Newt’s hips desperately moved up and down rocking with each pump of Minho’s hand. He reached up and gripped Minho’s shoulders making sure to rake his nails down along Minho’s back, just the way he liked. Minho’s body arched at the rough touch and he broke the kiss to let out a low moan.

 

“Fuck me,’ Newt whispered. “Please sir, I want to feel your cock inside my ass,” Newt said. Minho locked eyes with him before pulling away.

 

“Pants off,” He instructed grabbing his tie. Once Newt’s pants were off he spun Newt around and bent him over the desk. With Newt’s bare chest against the glass plating of his desk he tied Newt’s hands behind his back.

 

“There,” Minho said, stepping back to admire his work. Newt’s head was tilted to the left side and his legs were spread wide for Minho. He wanted to stop and take a picture so he could have a fond memory later one, but he knew better. Fucking Newt was one thing, taking photos was a totally different issue.

 

Newt let out a low whimper as he shook his ass at Minho. “Sir,” He muttered pushing up on his tip toes, looking for Minho’s cock. Minho chuckled and brought his hand down across Newt’s left ass cheek.

 

“Stop,” He said firmly making Newt still. Silence fell over the room as Minho grabbed his keys and opened his locked drawer; inside his drawer were a few personal items including lube. “You’re such a good boy Newt,” Minho cooed dribbling the cool lube along Newt’s ass crack.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Newt replied breathlessly. He had started to pant when Minho dropped the cool liquid onto his crack. His cock felt like it was going to explode but he knew he had to wait for Minho. He had to wait for him to finish balls deep in his ass before he could cum. He had to take his boner, walk across the office to the bathroom and empty out himself there. It made clean up a lot easier for Minho.

 

“God!” Newt gasped felling Minho waste no time. He had started with two fingers which was no problem for Newt since he was well stretched, just as Minho liked him.

 

“Don’t make me gag you,” Minho warned. Newt hadn’t even noticed he had been too loud, so he calmed down and took a deep breath. Minho smirked and started to thrust his fingers in and out faster, spreading them and then bringing them back together making Newt whimper in desperation.

 

“Sir, please hurry. I can’t hold back much longer,” Newt muttered between moans. His eyes were closed tight and his hands were balled into fist as he struggled to hold back his orgasm. He couldn’t cum, or Minho would be pissed, but at this rate he would cum.

 

Minho chuckled as he pulled his fingers away from Newt. He reached for the lube and started to coat his dick. He was slow about it, giving Newt a chance to calm down. Once he was coated he wiped the excess onto Newt’s back and got into position.

 

“Ready, babe?” Minho asked.

 

“Yes, sir,” Newt said taking slow steady breaths. Minho slid in with ease and once he was in he placed on hand on Newt’s hips and reached forward grabbing Newt by his hair. He forced his head back and created that beautiful curve he loved. Newt whimpered. He wasn’t quite use to this, but he trusted Minho not to drop him on his face.

 

“God Newt you feel so good around my cock,” Minho said, rocking his hips quickly. His nails dug into Newt’s hip bone as he thrusted making Newt whimper and moan.

 

“Please, Boss, I want you to fill my ass with your cum. I need it, please,” Newt begged feeling his cock leaking precum onto the dark red cherry wood desk.

 

“Don’t cum,” Minho instructed as he reached around to grab Newt’s cock. He gripped it tight as he pumped it making Newt’s toes curl and his moans come out one right after the other.

 

“Fuck!” Newt cried. “Please Sir, stop. Stop! I’m going to cum. Oh god Minho I’m going to cum on your desk!” Newt sobbed feeling his body go completely tense as he readied himself for his orgasm and his scolding.

 

“Don’t” Minho hissed, his hand coming away from Newt’s hip and slamming down on his right ass cheek.

 

“Shit,” Newt gasped feeling Minho burry himself into his ass and cum. Newt groaned out clenching everything as tight as he could around Minho. Minho pulled away from Newt and looked at the sight before him. Newt was tense in every which way, and it was probably the most beautiful thing he had seen. He pulled open his desk drawer and pulled a plug out of it. The plug was a medium stainless steel plug with a dark red jewel. He pressed it into Newt and then reached up unbinding his arms.

 

“Go,” He said. Newt dressed quickly and rushed to the bathroom. He saw the few stares he got as he pushed past everyone who blocked his path and rushed into the bathroom. He shut the door and locked it before pulling his pants down and grabbing his cock. He stood next to the urinal and pumped his cock twice before exploding. Newt bit down roughly on his lip to keep from crying out. He looked at the mess before him as his phone vibrated on the floor behind him. He wiped his tip clean and flushed before grabbing his phone.

 

[Text] Don’t take the plug out. I want you plugged till you get home. Clean it and return it tomorrow.

 

Newt stared at the text for a moment before replying.

 

[Text] Yes sir.

 

If this was the game Minho wanted to play then Newt would just have to get him back tenfold next time.


	19. Much Needed Sex || Drarry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry have some much needed sex.

**Prompt:** Can you write a fic where Draco and Harry fuck? (Drarry)

 

The hotel room was cold. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just noticeable thing. It forced Harry and Draco closer to each other as they desperately kissed. The two didn’t have much time together, since they were both always busy. Harry was off saving the world and Draco was off doing whatever it was people like Draco did. Politicians still confused Harry, but he didn’t really say much about it. Being a cop was easy, it was straight forward. You fought for the good and locked away the bad.

 

“Potter,” Draco growled, into Harry’s ear. He froze at the sound trying his best to catch his breath and not lay back and submit. Draco was just so dominating, and Harry loved it. He loved the way that Draco commanded his respect in the bedroom, outside the bedroom, in privacy and public. It was something Harry had always admired, and would always admire.

 

“What?” Harry asked looking into Draco’s silver-grey eyes.

 

“We have time, let’s shag,” He whispered into Harry’s ear before biting roughly on his ear lobe. Harry let out a yelp and pushed Draco away roughly, a scowl crossing his face.

 

“We don’t have time,” He said firmly.

 

“We have time,” Draco insisted grabbing Harry and pulling him back to him.

 

“You have a meeting,” Harry protested again pressing his hands against Draco’s chest and pushing as hard as he could. Okay that was a lie. If Harry really wanted to get away from Draco he would have. He would have easily pushed away from him because unlike Draco Harry actually did physical activity. He was a police officer for Christ sake and he had to be at top performance all the time.

 

“I can be late to my meeting, because I am the one in charge of the meeting. I’ll text Pansy and have her stall. Now, you can either accept my offer or go another week and half with your hand as your only companion,” Draco said, firmly. Their bodies stilled as Harry thought about his answer. Draco was right, he could have Pansy stall, and they probably wouldn’t be able to do this any other time.

 

“Screw it,” Harry said before pressing his lips against Draco’s. He breathed in the moan Draco made as their hips pitched against one another. Draco was never one to seem undone, unless he was under Harry. Harry had the rough hands of a common man, as Draco called them, and they could do unspeakable.

 

“Shit Draco what are you wearing?” Harry asked, struggling to pull all of Draco’s top layers over his head.

 

“A shirt, a jacket, and an undershirt,” Draco explained.

 

“Don’t tell me, damn it, fucking help me,” Harry said pulling at the clothes. Draco sighed and pushed Harry’s hands away and sat up pulling his clothes free of his body with ease. Harry watched smiling at the sight before him. Draco’s body was as white as snow, and it never ceased to amaze Harry how light he was.

 

“Don’t just sit there and gawk Potter, off with your shirt,” Draco said pulling Harry into a sitting position. He removed Harry’s glasses so Harry could slip out of the grey and black shirt he had been wearing all day, since he wasn’t leaving the house today.

 

“Better,” Draco said as he replaced Harry’s glasses with care. He leaned in and bit down on Harry’s lip making Harry jerk back. A devious smirk slipped up on Draco’s lips as he straddled the brunette then pressed him down onto the bed.

 

“Draco,” Harry warned as Draco trailed light kisses down his chest. He stopped at Harry’s pants and started to nibble and suck on the skin right above the jeans. Harry gasped shuttering as the delicate yet rough treatment to his delicate skin. He felt like volts of electricity were coursing through his body making his want to jerk away from the sinful treatment.

 

Draco shifted so he was resting on his knees between Harry’s legs. His lips pulled away from just a second to inspect the growing hickie on Harry’s torso, before he went back to work. One of his hands started to unbutton and unzip Harry’s pants leaving him enough room to slip his hand below the red fabric of Harry’s boxers.

 

“God damn it,” Harry hissed, bucking up into Draco’s touch. Draco chuckled his hand wrapping lightly around Harry’s cock and giving it light little pumps. His touch felt like a feather to Harry and it made him press harder with his hips. He wanted to feel all of Draco, and he wanted it now.

 

“God damn it Draco, don’t fucking tease me. If you’re going to play with my cock then do it ri-ight” Harry gasped feeling Draco’s grip tighten. His toes curled and his eyes shut as he let out a moan. That is exactly what Harry wanted from Draco. He wanted a firm touch and rough kisses that would leave marks on Harry. He wanted to be able to look into the mirror and see that he was Draco’s.

 

Draco pulled his mouth away from Harry’s abdomen and let go of his cock so he could pull down Harry’s pants. Once Harry’s pants were off Draco slipped off the bed and removed his own grey trousers and green boxers.

 

“Wait,” Harry said as Draco started towards the bathroom.

 

“Yes?” Draco asked, turning to look at Harry with his messy brown hair and emerald green eyes.

 

“No condom. You on top, fill me,” Harry said, quickly. Draco felt the corners of his mouth tug up in a happy smile. There was nothing more sexy, or beautiful, than Harry wanting to be his.

 

“Of course,” He said before heading into the bathroom to grab the lube. Harry rolled onto his stomach and removed his glasses before reaching up and taking a hold of the headboard. When Draco came back he found Harry just the way he liked him with his hands on the headboard, ass up, and face buried into the pillow.

 

“You ready, dear?” Draco asked, setting himself back between Harry’s legs. He popped open the tube and looked down at Harry watching as his head moved in a nod. Slowly he dripped the lube down onto his crack. As always Harry shuttered. The cold temperature of the house made the lube feel even colder than usual today, but Harry didn’t complain. He liked it. He liked the feeling of Draco warming the lube up as he fingered him.

 

Harry’s thoughts about the lube were interrupted when Draco parted his cheeks and slide a finger into his hole. Harry instantly rocked back trying to get more of Draco in him. He didn’t want to take his time today. Today he wanted it to hurt just a little, so that he had to think about it. Today he wanted it, more than he had ever wanted it.

 

“Don’t waste your time on prep,” Harry said quickly. “Just get in me as fast as you can” Harry said.

 

Draco sighed and added a second finger then quickly a third. Harry groaned out in pain his hands clenching the headboard as he whimpered and pressed his hips into the mattress. Harry’s cock was dripping pre cum as he thrusted his hips back into Draco’s fingers. He loved feeling Draco opening him up, even if it hurt.

 

“Are you ready babe?” Draco asked, slowly pulling his fingers from Harry’s ass. He watched as Harry nodded before looking back over his shoulder to watch Draco prep. Draco added more of the lube to Harry’s hole before he put some in his hands. He rubbed his hands warming the lube before he gripped his cock and started to pump it. He gave it three of four pumps before he moved to slide in. Draco took it slow enjoying watching the way his cock vanished into Harry.

 

“God Draco come on!” Harry snapped pushing his ass back and making sure to get Draco all the way inside of him.

 

“You are so crass sometimes, you know that?” Draco said rocking his hips quickly. He had wanted to take this slow, but fast worked too. Either way he was going to get off.

 

The two of them elapsed into silence. Well, it wasn’t so much silence as it was just no talking. Harry would mutter Draco’s name here and there, and Draco would let out little groans when Harry tightened around him. But, other than that, there were no words. It was just groans, and huffs.

 

“I’m cumming!” Draco said pressing deep into Harry. He buried himself in Harry filling his ass with his semen.

 

Harry let out a moan clenching around Draco as he milked his cock for all that it was worth. Once Draco was done he let himself cum onto the sheets. Draco watched happily reaching under to help Harry through his orgasm, and once he was done he pulled out and looked down at Harry.

 

“I love you,” Draco said leaning over and kissing his neck.

 

“Love you to, now go on or you’ll be late,” Harry said before rolling onto his back to watch Draco go. Once Draco was gone he’d clean up but until then he’d lay on the bed and relax.


	20. I Like You || Stisaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles blurts out the truth to Isaac

**Prompt:** "For some reason, I’m attracted to you. " Stiles x Isaac (Stisaac)

 

“You know you can’t just tell me what I can and can’t do Stiles,” Isaac snapped standing up and looking at the other boy.

 

“Yeah I can, when you try to do something stupid. Like dating Allison that was stupid. What did you expect to happen? I mean you probably didn’t expect her to die, but it was going to end bad because you were her rebound!” Stiles snapped, tossing his Xbox remote to the side.

 

“Don’t talk about Allison. You don’t get to talk about her since you killed her,” Isaac said. His voice was low and deadly as his eyes became that gold that always made Stiles heart pound in his chest. He was never sure if it was fear or something else. All he knew was his heart was pounding, but not this time.

 

“So that’s how you feel isn’t it,” Stiles said running his hands through his hair as he looked down at his feet.

 

“That’s how we all feel,” Isaac said before sighing. “Felt,” He corrected.

 

“No, no don’t just try to correct yourself because you feel bad. I killed her. If I hadn’t been weak then Allison would be alive,and you two could be happy,” He said standing up. “Look, you should go. I’m sure Scott’s wondering when you’ll be back anyways,” Stiles said walking towards the door.

 

“Wait,” Isaac called turning to look at Stiles as he stood by the door. “Why do you care so much?” He asked.

 

“Because, for some reason, I’m attracted to you,” Stiles said softly.

 

“Really?” Isaac asked.

 

“Yeah, really,” Stiles said, kicking some non-existent dirt.

 

“Why? I thought you liked Lydia,” Isaac said walking over towards the door.

 

“Well yeah. I’m bisexual I can like more than one person and more than one sex,” Stiles said opening the door for Isaac.

 

“Well I guess we could go out sometimes if you wanted,” Isaac said.

 

“I don’t want a pity date,” Stiles said, firmly.

 

“No, no, Allison was a pity date and kind of a pity fuck. I did like her but not as much and I liked you, Stiles,” Isaac said.

 

“Wait so you were dating Allison to basically compensate for not being able to have me?” Stiles asked, his mouth hanging open a little.

 

“Yeah, but don’t tell Scott. He will kill me. I said I’d take care of her and I didn’t really,” He said with a soft sigh.

 

Stiles took Isaac’s hand and smiled. “It will be okay,” He said.

 

“Yeah, so tomorrow, you and me?” Isaac asked.

 

“Sure it’s a date.”

 

“It’s a date.”

 


	21. Blushing | Sciles |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek get's revenge on Stiles

**Prompt:** Boys as white as Stilinski, they blush with their whole bodies. | Scott x Stiles |

Stiles knew he was white. Okay he was very white, especially compared to Scott. Scott was part hispanic and that mean his skin was this rich caramel color. It was the color that made his muscles look like they went on for ever. Not that they didn’t already go on forever, the color of his sink just helped accentuate the perfection that was Scott McCall.

“Stiles,” Derek started, snapping his fingers in front of the teen. Stiles, as always, rolled his eyes and then looked up at Derek.

“What?” He asked, looking back over at Scott, who was talking to Lydia. Stiles had no clue what they were talking about, but watching Scott’s lips move was hot. Okay everything about Scott was hot, especially to a seventeen, almost eighteen, year old horny Stiles Stilinski. Scott could do just about anything and Stiles would pop a boner.

“I was trying to ask you about your emissary lessons, but you seem to be too busy looking at Scott,’ Derek said with a slight huff.

“Oh I heard you. I just chose to ignore you,” Stiles said. Okay maybe he was being a little rude, but it was Derek. He couldn’t let the older boy know that he did have a soft spot for him. After all Derek was Scott’s teacher and he had really done a lot for them, especially since Boyd and Erica were killed. That really hit Derek hard, but Stiles wasn’t going to give him any slack. If he did he just wouldn’t be Stiles anymore.

“Look Stiles,” Derek paused his eyes drifting over towards Scott.

“Look?” Stiles pressed, tearing his eyes away from Scott to look at Derek. His eyes followed his line of sight and he felt dread building in his chest.

“He really is strong isn’t he?” Derek asked. “Looks a lot better than he did when Peter bit him,” He commented.

“Why do you care?” Stiles asked.

“I don’t, but you do,” Derek said.

“Well, yeah, because he’s my boyfriend, or is that concept foreign to you. Oh wait, it’s not because I remember you fucking my english teacher you know before she was a psycho who tried to kill Lydia and Scott as well,” Stiles said, crossing his arms.

“Is he a good fuck?” Derek asked bluntly.

“What?” Stiles asked, feeling his cheeks start to redden.

“Is Scott a good fuck? Does he make you feel good when he’s in you or when you’re in him? Is it fun? Do you think about it often? Are you thinking about it now?” Derek asked. Stiles felt his heart starting to pound each question made his face become a darker shade of red.

“Shut up,” Stiles growled rubbing his now red arms.

Across the room Lydia and Scott had finished their conversation. Scott was listening in on Derek and Stiles conversation. He let out a sigh and went over to intervene but Lydia grabbed his arm.

“You know, Stiles could stand to be a little nicer to Derek. Let him have his fun. Besides, boys as white as Stilinski, they blush with their whole bodies. I bet you think it’s cute,” Lydia said, with a smile.

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean Derek should get to harass him,” Scott said, as a very red and very angry Stiles rushed over to him.

“Scott, we need to leave,” He said quickly, rubbing his arms in an attempt to make them less red. The entire room was now looking at them. Scott looked up at Derek who simply raised an eyebrow and smiled. Scott, turned back to Stiles and quickly noticed the boner.

**  
**“Oh um, yeah sure. Night everyone,” Scott called as Stiles dragged Scott out of the loft and away from all their friends.


	22. Rain | Sciles |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Stiles have a fight in the rain

**Prompt:** Will you still love me tomorrow | Stiles x Scott |

 

The rain felt cold on Stiles skin as he looked at Scott. There was nothing but doubt and fear in his lovers eyes. What had happened? Stiles had no clue what had happened since the two had last spoken.

“Scott,” Stiles said again, this times a little more forceful that probably necessary.

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t kill anyone,” Scott said.

“Wha-what are you talking about?” Stiles asked, feeling a lump rise in his throat.

“Donivan. I’m talking about Donavin,” Scott said. “Or did you forget? Did you forget you killed him?” Scott asked.

“I had to. Scott he was going to kill me,” Stiles said stepping forward. Scott stepped back. Maybe there was something more than sadness in fear in Scott’s eyes. Maybe there was distrust. The type of distrust that made Stiles want to curl up in a ball and die.

“You didn’t,” Scott said, shaking his head, his eyes cast away from Stiles.

“Scott it was either me or him. What would you have done? Oh wait you wouldn’t have killed him. You probably would have knocked him out, right? See, Scott, I can’t do that. I’m not Mr. Perfect like you. I’m just me. I’m a screw up. Don’t you get that?” Stiles asked, running his hand through his wet hair.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Scott said, his hands clenching into fist at his side. Stiles felt his heart slow as he looked at Scott’s fist.

“You don’t trust me.” Stiles said, after a moment of silence.

“No, I don’t,” Scott said.

“Well do you love me?” Stiles asked, looking at Scott. Scott didn’t answer, his eyes still cast on the ground. Stiles felt his heart stop.

“What about tomorrow? Will you still love me tomorrow? Or the next day, how about that!” Stiles shouted steping towards Scott who stepped back.

“Stiles-”

“Don’t Stiles me. You forgave Allison. She fucking shot Erica and Boyd! You forgave her dad he shot you in the arm! Why is it you forgave them but you won’t forgive me for this? It was a life or death situation!” Stiles yelled, his voice cracking. His chest felt tight and his eyes hurt from the tears. This wasn’t fair. He hadn’t done anything wrong. All he did was try and save his own life.

**  
**“Stiles, please go home. We’ve got this. I’ll take care of everything and you can just go home, okay?” Scott said, turning to leave. Stiles wanted to cry out, to yell at him about this, but he couldn’t. He mouth didn’t feel like it was going to be able to work ever again. He had just lost the most important thing to him, Scott. He had lost Scott.


	23. A Better Tomorrow (Stucky)

**Prompt:** Bed Wetting (Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes)

 

There had to be some reason that James’ leg felt warm. He rolled onto his side to find, as always, Steve was next to him. He rubbed his eyes trying to shake the feeling of sleep away from him. Once he got rid of the feeling of sleep he was able to pull back the blanket to be faced with the strong scent of pee.

“Damn it,” James muttered. He didn’t want to have to deal with this now, but he needed to.

“Steve,” He prompted shaking the fail boy next to him.

“Huh?” Steve asked rolling suddenly realising that he had wet the bed.

“Sorry James,” Steve said his voice cracking a little. James thought that at the age of thirteen Steve would have stopped by now but he hadn’t. And it wasn’t like he could get mad at him for doing it Steve was all alone and that really hurt James because Steve was his somebody to die for as his mom put it.

“It’s okay Stevie, why don’t you go get changed and i’ll take care of the sheets,” He said getting up. The air was cold in the house. Heat wasn’t always the easiest thing to come by in the hills but they made due and they got by. Now they had Steve and they were struggling but no one wanted to say anything.

James ripped the sheets off the bed tossing them into the corner before he got one of the really big blankets out from his closet. He used it to wrap the bed before taking the sheets to the clothes line. He hung up his sheet and made sure that it wouldn’t fall before going back into the bedroom. He found Steve putting the comforter back on the bed in a pair of James pants.

“Out of clothes?”

“Yeah. Do you mind?”

“Of course not. What’s mine is yours buddy,” James said walking over and pushing Steve lightly. Steve laughed pushing James back before the two of them crawled into bed and curled close in hopes of keeping each other warm. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day. If not James would make sure to make the day better for Steve any way he could.

 


	24. Talk Me Down | Adam x Gansey |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING MENTIONS OF SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER!
> 
> Adam reminsices over what was.

Request: Adam and Gansey with the song Talk Me Down by Troye Sivan

Adam wasn’t sure when his definition of home became skewed. Maybe it was when his father first hit him. Or maybe it was when Ronan first hit his father. No clue. His second home was this crappy apartment that Gansey paid for. Not that there was anything he could do about that. He was a charity case and he knew it. Not that Adam wanted to admit that either.

His third home had been in Gansey’s arms. The place where he cried and bared his soul. But of course home with Adam never lasted. This home had always kind of seemed permanent in his mind’s eye, even if he now knew it wasn’t.

When he lost himself he lost Gansey. He lost the man he had always loved and always wanted. He lost the one thing that he thought made him human. So, here he was sitting on his bed in that crappy apartment nursing his fifth glass of whiskey. Okay not even glass he was nursing the bottle but he estimated it was his fifth glass.

Something about losing your home makes a person want to drink. It also make you feel very very vulnerable. It makes you want to sleep next to the person you love, but when that person was the home you lost you can’t. There’s also something about losing your home that makes you realize that the world is a very cruel place. Adam always knew that this world was cruel but god he had never thought that this world would take Gansey from him. Correction push Gansey away from him. The thought was unbearable. There was no fixing this bridge it had been burnt and Adam was falling down and down till he hit rock bottom here with his bottle of whiskey and sleeping pills. Maybe thirty was too much but like Ronan always said.

“Go big or go home”

Too bad Adam couldn’t go home anymore because his home was Gansey and unlike Adam Gansey was going to be on earth while Adam rotted in hell.


	25. Tattoo | Noah x Ronan |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah admires his lover

Prompt: Noah x Ronan with Tattoo as the theme

Noah wasn’t too sure what it was that made him pick Ronan as his person. Maybe it was because Ronan didn’t think he was weak now that he was human again. Maybe it was because Ronan had also picked him as his person. Who knew, the two had picked each other.

Noah couldn’t help but stare at Ronan’s topless body as they lay there in bed. It wasn’t like he had much of a choice after all Noah had woken up facing Ronan. And Ronan, like most boys Noah knew, slept shirtless. It was nice because Ronan was strong and handsome and delicious. Yes delicious, a word he had picked up from being around Blue so much. But that wasn’t the best part of Ronan. The best part of Ronan was his tattoo. The bird that usually only poked out from under his collar now showed in all of it’s glory for Noah to see.

He ran his fingers lightly along Ronan’s collarbone touching the black raven. This, as always, jolted Ronan awake. His fingers grasping Noah as he desperately struggled to wake from his dream world and return to Noah unharmed. 

“Relax I am here,” Noah whispered gripping him back as Ronan struggled into consciousness.

“Breath,” Noah said, more matter of factly than anything. Ronan took a desperate gasp filling his lungs with air as he looked at Noah. His eyes were dazed and confused yet filled with the fire of fighting. 

“Why did you wake me?” Ronan asked, as if his fight hadn’t even happened.

“Because it is morning,” Noah said.

“Well that’s a stupid reason. Wake me when you have a better reason,” Ronan said pulling Noah back to his chest. Noah let out a sigh before resting his head against Ronan’s chest. At least like this he was able to feel human unlike most the time when he didn’t feel like a human. Here in Ronan’s arms he felt safe, and warm. And that’s all Noah could ever ask for.


	26. Only Human | Mason |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mason thinks about his own strength and weaknesses

Theme: Only Human with Mason from Teen Wolf

Mason looked at Liam for maybe the fifteenth time tonight. Okay that was a gross understatement. The two of them were always looking at each other. Mason thought it was because he was constantly seeing affirmation of their friendship. Especially now that Liam had a whole new pack of friends. 

“Hey Mason dude shoot him!” Liam called making Mason snap back to reality. He really needed to pay attention or they’d fail their mission. But honestly, Mason’s head just wasn’t in it today. Being human made him feel weak. Hell even Stiles had at one time been a supernatural creature. Grant it he had been evil when he was, but it was still something. 

It was probably stupid and naive of Mason to want to be anything more than human. From what he heard being bitten and scratched and beaten up wasn’t very fun. So, maybe being “only human” did have some upsides who knew.

Mason quickly took out the enemy team's captain and watched as the winning screen displayed. Then of course he looked over at Liam who had thrown his fist up in victory and flashed him a smile.

“Good shooting,” Liam said giving Mason a celebratory pat on the back. Mason couldn’t help but smile and push Liam.

“I wouldn’t have had to shoot him if you were better at the game,” He joked.

“What? I’m great at this game,” Liam said pushing Mason back who just burst out into laughter.

“Maybe you have to be a human to be good,” He joked making Liam crack a crooked toothy grin.

“Well then it looks like you’ve got me beat,” He said before clicking the next button. “Come on let’s take on the next team together,” Liam said before pressing start.


	27. Haunting | Noah |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah gives Declan a taste of his own money.

Theme: Can you do Noah haunting someone? Please?

“Where the fuck is that music coming from!” Declan snapped as he looked around his room again for the hundredth time. He couldn’t for the life of him find the source of the Skrillex music he so hated.

“Ronan I swear to God that i’m going to kill you for this,” He growled punching the nearest wall. Being the oldest Lynch he was suppose to be calm and composed too bad he wasn’t.

Noah softly giggled to himself. Maybe being a ghost wasn’t all that bad. Especially now that he had learned a little bit more about hiding himself from the rest of the world. He could turn invisible and he could turn small objects, like a cell phone, invisible as well. 

Noah easily avoided Declan in his desperate search to find the source of the music. Too bad he’d never find it. Declan finally got annoyed enough to leave the room and that’s when the real fun started. Noah quickly set to work moving all of his objects. Not just in a noticeable way just a little.

He started with the bed. He pulled it out just so it kind of blocked his entrance to the room but not enough to be highly noticeable. He then moved Declan’s lap to the other side of his small bedside table. 

“Good,”Noah said looking around the room. On Declan's desk sat four picture’s he moved them into a different order. Rearranged the desk so that it was a mirror image of how it had been. He then folded all of Declan’s blankets and set them on the now bare bed.

“There that’s enough haunting for today,” He said before leaving the room. He made his way to the bathroom which he found empty. Once there he reappeared and walked out like the normal boy he was. He made his way out and to Ronan's car where he gave him back his phone.

“Good job,” Ronan said with a grin plugging up his phone to the AUX cord and ripping away from the school.


	28. Stormpilot Smut | Finn x Poe |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stormpilot smut

Prompt: Stormpilot smut please!

Poe pressed down between Finn’s shoulder blades pushing him roughly through the door to the closet and into the wall. He quickly shut the door and disabled the keypad.

“Fifteen minutes,” He said starting to push his jacket off Finn’s shoulders as he pressed his lips against his cheek. Finn let out a small cry of protest before grabbing Poe by his pretty boy hair and crashing their lips together. 

This had to be quick and dirty. No penetration just hand jobs or blow jobs. Or hell Finn didn’t care. All he cared about was finally getting off. Poe was kind of a jerk when he wanted to be. He would look at him from across the room with those bedroom eyes. The kind that drove Finn crazy. The look could make him get hard in an instant. And after being looked at like that all day he was about ready to bed his pretty little boyfriend over the nearest table and fuck him so everyone could watch. Not like anyone would be that surprised everyone knew that Poe was a voyeur.

“Fuck,” Poe gasped breaking the kiss so he could focus on undoing Finn’s belt. He had never had so much trouble with a belt in his life but that didn’t stop him from trying again and again until he finally got it.

“Finally,” He cried desperately slipping his hands under Finn’s pants. So that’s how it was going to be. Handjob’s in the broom closet. Of course it was, if Poe had blown him then he couldn’t make those pretty little noises that might get them caught. God it made Finn’s blood race just thinking about being caught in this predicament. No one had told he what he was getting himself into when he decided to date Poe.

Finn made quick work of Poe’s belt and started to pump him quickly. Poe was already leaking precum which was good because Finn was sure he was going to come pretty quickly himself. Poe let out a loud moan that caused Finn to tighten his grip on Poe’s cock.

“Shut up” He hissed in Poe’s ear before biting roughly on the tan earlobe. Poe reached up gripping onto Finn’s broad shoulders as he stifled his next moan. 

“Finn I’m-” There wasn’t time for Poe to finish his sentence as he came right there in his pants and in Finn’s hand.

“God you’re so easy,” Finn said with a chuckle as Poe’s grip around his cock tightened. “Fuck Poe,” He groaned pressing his head into Poe’s shoulder.

“Come on babe we have to get back,” Poe urged. Finn groaned his toes curling in his boots as he came in Poe’s hand.

“Damn,” Finn gasped feeling Poe starting to adjust himself.

“Wait no, come back,” Finn said grabbing him. “Don’t move i’m not done with you yet,” Finn growled pressing his lips to Poes. Poe gasped but quickly gripped Finn kissing him back. Their teeth clashing as Finn and Poe desperately tried to spend their last moments together till tonight.

“T-There,” Finn said with a grin finally pulling away from Poe.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Poe said with one of those award winning grin’s Finn couldn’t get enough of. 

“Yeah good. Okay you go first and then i’ll follow?” Finn suggested.

“Yeah,” Poe said leaning over and kissing Finn on the forehead. “See you later babe.”


End file.
